Happily ever after
by Dinurs
Summary: She didn’t know what the future would hold but she knew she would find out together with Fumi, and that as the fairytales went they would live happily ever after. If it was as girlfriends or friends only time would tell.


Happily ever after

Disclaime: I don't own Aoi Hana

* * *

The dream festival was final over and Akira was reviled: she had been so nerves before the show and was glad that she had done good enough.

She sent a silent thank you to Fumi who had given her the courage she needed. Strange how it for once was Fumi that had been there for her, instead of the other way around as it always had seemed to be. It felt strangely nice actually to have Fumi look out for her.

She pushed through the crowed of people looking for her taller friend. She wanted to thank her for the support she had shown in Akira's moment of doubt. She wanted to express how much it had meant to her that Fumi had fait in her.

"Fumi-chan!" she called out as she finally found the girl in question and she ran over to her friend hugging her.

"Ah-chan," Fumi said in her silent voice "you did great." She had a small blush on her face that Akira missed. Not that she didn't have a blush of her own through for different reasons; Akira was blushing because of the praise while Fumi was blushing because she remembered how cute and beautiful Akira had looked on the stage and now she had that cute girl hugging her.

"Thank you Fumi-chan" Akira said resting her head on Fumi's shoulder while still hugging her friend. "I was so nerves, but then I remembered your words and then I just knew I could do it."

"It-it was nothing" Fumi answered shyly, finding it difficult to think straight with the girl she had confessed to love hugging her like that. Because of Akira's shortness, at least compared to Fumi her head was resting on a bit more private area then the shoulder Akira had been aiming for and while Fumi knew that Akira meant nothing with it, it still didn't stop her from remembering her desire to hug, kiss and touch, her friend and crush.

"Ah-Ah-chan you should go take part in the celebration." She didn't really want Akira to stop hugging her. But on the other hand she did not trust herself to keep her promise of not doing anything Akira didn't want her too if she didn't get some breathing room.

"Oh" Akira said removing herself from Fumi. Realising that she wasn't exactly making things easy for her friend. After all Fumi had confessed to love her and hugging her like that could send mixed signals she supposed.

She just couldn't help it. She loved Fumi, maybe not in the same way as Fumi loved her. But she still cared very deeply for her friend and it pained her that she couldn't give her what she wanted.

It actually wasn't that she didn't want to give Fumi the love she wanted. It was just she had no experience in love, hadn't even had a real first love and while she was neither disgusted nor uncomfortable with Fumi's love for her then she did not want to use Fumi as an experiment, that wouldn't be fair for her friend.

"Ah-chan?" Fumi's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she smiled at her friend.

"Sorry Fumi-chan, I was just thinking. Do you want to come over to my house after the celebration? We could have a sleepover?"

"Of course!" Fumi said trying to keep her excitement inside. While she knew Akira wasn't disgusted with her she still hadn't expected that she would want to sleep in the same room as her any time soon and she felt greatly relieved that nothing had changed for the worse in that area.

"Good, come on Fumi-chan." Akira grabbed Fumi's hand and then pulled her after her over to where the others were getting their well-wishers for a job well done.

…

"Fumi-chan?" Akira asked later after they had left the school and headed to Akira's house, together with her parents and brother. "How do you know you love me?" it was a rather blunt question but she needed to know, needed something that could tell her how to figure out her own feelings for her friend.

She had thought about it ever since the well-wishers, and had come to the conclusion that since she had no experience in love and therefore didn't know what to look for. She needed the advice of someone that had those feelings.

Fumi looked surprised at her friend. Did Akira doubt that she had been telling the truth?

"Ah-chan?" Fumi asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Akira looked away blushing a little. "Well I have no experience in love. So I just wanted to know what to look for."

"Oh, do-do you think you're in love with someone?" Fumi asked hurt that Akira would chose to talk with her about something like that when Akira knew how she felt for her.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out" Akira said not wiling to explain that she was trying to figure out if she was in love with Fumi. She wanted Fumi to be happy she knew that much, she also knew she was wiling to drop everything if it mend Fumi would be happy. But she did not know if that was enough to actually call what she felt for Fumi more then friendly love.

"I don't know how to explain" Fumi said trying to keep her pain from showing. "I mean it's not like I just woke up some day and decided that I loved you. But to tell the reason behind is kind of hard."

"So basely you're saying it's something I need to figure out for myself?"

Fumi nodded. "I'm sorry that I can't help you Ah-chan, you've always been there for me and now I can't even answer a simple question."

Akira was instantly hugging Fumi feeling that Fumi was about to cry and she did not want to see Fumi cry because of her. "It's okay Fumi-chan, you been there for me lots of times."

"That's one of the reasons I love you" Fumi said after a few seconds of silence. "You're always there for me, I don't deserve such a good friend."

"Don't say that Fumi-chan, you deserve all the happiness in the world. I just wished I could give it to you."

"You have given me more then enough Ah-chan" Fumi said trying too keep her tears in. Akira was so sweet to her, how could see ever repay her friend? She didn't know but she knew she would try.

"Let's sleep" Akira said after some time. "It's getting late."

Fumi nodded and laid down on her futon. "Good night Ah-chan."

Akira turned off the light and got in to her bed. "Night Fumi-chan" she told before she close her eyes and felt quickly asleep. The play early that day as well as her trying to figure out if she loved Fumi had taken her toll on her.

Fumi was lying awake for a longer time however, her thoughts kept turning to Akira and whom the person she wanted to figure out she loved was. It hurt her to know that there might be another person who held Akira's heart and she wasn't sure she would have the strength to stand at the sideline while Akira started a relationship with someone that wasn't her.

She slowly got up and looked at Akira's sleeping face. She was so peaceful, cute and beautiful, it was no wonder if there was a boy out there with his sight on her and who she also had her sight on.

"I love you Ah-chan" she told the sleeping girl getting no respond and hadn't expected one either. "I wish I could be someone you loved too but that isn't possible is it?" again no respond and again she hadn't expected one.

Unconsciously she reached her hand out and touched Akira's face, her skin was so soft. She wished she could stay like this forever through she wished more that she could do something like that while Akira was awake.

"I'm a weak person," she told herself as she found herself unable to remove the hand. She had promised Akira that she wouldn't do anything weird to her and hear she was touching her in her sleep.

She let her thumb run over Akira's cheek taking guilty pleasure in the act and made a weak attempt to regain some level of control. All control however failed as she heard Akira sleep talk.

"Fumi-chan." Fumi's hear skipped a beat if not more then one as Akira said her name in her sleep and her brain instantly decided to shut off. That was the only explanation she could find for her act as she slowly lend closer to her friend and close her eyes as her lips touched Akira's and she was slowly kissing the sleeping girl.

As she pulled away and opened her eyes she instantly feared the worst. Akira's eyes were open and she was staring at Fumi with an expression that Fumi couldn't place. It wasn't disgust or anger she could see but she still feared that she had ruined everything.

"Fu-Fumi-chan?" Akira asked surprised she didn't know what she wanted to ask really half her mind told her she should ask Fumi to do it again. But the other half was panicking because that had not been a friendly act and neither had her thoughts on the matter.

"I-I'm so sorry Ah-chan, please don't hate me." Before Akira even could think of answering Fumi was crying and looking away from Akira.

Akira looked at Fumi before coming to a decision and turned Fumi's face to look at her. "You always cry at the drop of a hat, Fumi-chan" she told. Then she pulled Fumi closer and kissed the girl. She didn't know what the future would hold but she knew she would find out together with Fumi, and that as the fairytales went they would live happily ever after. If it were as girlfriends or friends only time would tell.

* * *

So I just thought that now where there was am Aoi Hana category there also needed to be some stories in it, after all Akira and Fumi need someone to support them and since I love the manga (the anime not so much unless they make a second season) I thought I'd make a little something for them, hope someone like it :)


End file.
